A Different Point of View
by cantdueldontaskme
Summary: REPOST Had to remove the song lyrics and correct grammarical errors. The Kaiba brothers' relationship is about to change. RELIGIOUS. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW

_Timeline: after the Battle City Tournament_

1

Seto Kaiba looked down at the city from his office at KaibaCorp. It was late and he was restless. _What is wrong with me?_ he wondered as he placed his forehead against the glass and sighed. He looked over at his little brother, who had fallen asleep waiting for Seto to finish his work for the day. Seto's mouth turned up in a half-smile. He had never expressed in words the love he had for the last member of his family. _Do I deserve the devotion and loyalty he shows me? What will he think when I finally fail him? Will he hate me as much as I hate myself?_

Walking over to his desk, Seto loudly snapped shut his silver case. Mukoba, reacting to the noise, jarred awake, yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, kiddo, time to go home," said Seto with a grin.

"You mean you are actually going home before midnight? Sheesh, you taking a vacation or something?" said Mokuba with a playful gleam in his tired eyes.

"No, I just thought it would be good for you to get some beauty rest." Seto caught the ball of paper his brother threw at him.

"What's this?" He started looking it over as they walked toward the elevator.

"Eh, nothing. Well, just a permission slip for the field trip tomorrow."

"You were going to tell me about this … when?" Seto's right eyebrow went up.

"I really don't care if I go or not. It's at Domino Park and the instructor is boooorrrrinnnnnnnnng!" Mukoba looked up at the numbers being lit up as the elevator descended, avoiding his brother's curious glance.

"Well, I've signed it. Go or not, it will be up to you." He handed the wrinkled paper back to him.

"Thanks, I guess."

Seto and Mukoba got into the car awaiting them and headed home - each consumed in their own thoughts.

_Here I am again looking out this window. Seto, what are you looking for? _He looked for several more minutes, then, irritated, went back to his desk.

Several hours later his stomach was telling him it was lunchtime. He could feel the desire to stare out the window again and resisted by taking his lunch down to the basement. No windows there. He stepped off the elevator and noticed a black-haired, young man, one or two years older than he, sitting at a desk, eating his own lunch and reading a soft-bound leather book. The young man looked up, questioningly then with surprise.

"Mr. Kaiba? I am Tony Reed, can I help you?" Tony asked with a sincere smile.

"Just looking for a place to eat - quiet, secluded and no windows. Guess I came to the wrong place." Seto glowered and turned to leave.

"Not at all. See down in that corner over there?" He pointed down the hallway. "There are some offices with desks, locking doors – and no windows. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Okay?"

Kaiba thought about it, then nodded and went to the indicated offices, chose one and locked himself in.

Tony watched as the door closed. _What is this all about, Lord?_

_/wait …/_

Tony shrugged, finished his lunch and kept reading.

Half an hour later, Kaiba came back out, nodded to Tony and waited for the elevator to come.

"If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know." That statement earned him a suspicious glare as the elevators closed between the two young men. Tony turned back to his desk, bowed his head and prayed for Seto Kaiba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

2

In the bright sunshine and warm breeze, Mokuba sat up against a tree half listening to Mr. Ericson, the instructor, who was telling about the various memorial markers sprinkled around the park. The current one was about a missionary who set up a local church and helped hundreds of people in various ways. _This is a waste of time! Who cares – they're dead._ He thought. He looked around the park while the instructor droned on. There were parents with their children, young couples walking hand in hand and a pair of, by their resemblance to each other, brothers, playing hooky from school. The older brother was trying his best to teach the younger the fine art of skateboarding. The older, a natural born boarder; the younger, a disaster waiting to happen. Mokuba smiled wistfully as he thought of his own brother, of how different they were too.

Mokuba missed his brother. Seto was always working or trying new dueling strategies. He never had time to just talk. He knew his brother loved him, would do anything for him; but seemed unable to bridge the emotional gap that had grown since the day of their adoption. _Would it have been better just to have lived out the rest of our lives in that orphanage?_ he thought bitterly.

The instructor was finished with his lesson and for the next hour they were free to roam the park before it was time to head back. The children scattered. Mokuba stood up and started to head toward the little tables that could be use for checkers, chess, etc. when Mr. Ericson stopped him.

"You have a problem listening to me, do you?" he asked.

"Oh, I heard you. I could probably quote you verbatim if you wish."

"I didn't say 'hearing'. I said 'listening'." he emphasized. "Do you understand the difference? Can't you appreciate what these people did for the City of Domino?"

"It's a waste of time. Whatever it is they did, the effects are sure to be gone by now. The people they helped are dead. Their causes have been replaced by newer, more modern thinking. The only reason anybody knows of them are these silly little memorials." Mokuba spat these words at the instructor.

"Why are you so angry, Mokuba?"

"I'm not angry!" He took a breath, held it, and slowly let it out, "Can I go now?"

Mr. Ericson nodded and went back to the missionary's memorial. He reread the inscription and whispered, "Great-grandfather, at least I am proud of your accomplishments."

--

Mokuba watched the final moves of a chess game, wherein "little brother" soundly whipped his "boarder brother," and cheered silently for him. He looked around to see what else was going on at the tables and saw a small, sickly boy, maybe 10 years old, playing a card game with a girl about 19. His eyes lit up when he recognized the cards -- they were about to start a game of Duel Monsters.

The girl, her short, wavy red hair moving slightly in the breeze, cracked the knuckles of her slim fingers and said, "David, you will not survive this one, hee hee hee."

David, rolling his eyes, responded, "Kirii, you really need some new lines – you always say that."

Lowering her eyes into a playful glare, she said, "Shut up and duel."

David drew and laid a card face down in defense mode and another card face down. Then in a singsong voice said, "I end my turn."

Kirii drew and stared thoughtfully at her cards which she held in her left hand. Mokuba noticed she wore a bracelet, actually a leather thong with five different colored beads on it: gold, black, red, white and green. She then played a 7 Color Fish in attack mode.

David yelled, "Trap Hole!"

Kirii grumbled as she put her 7 Color Fish in her graveyard. "I'll lay this face down and end my turn."

David drew a card and laid down Gray Wing in attack mode and discarded a card from his hand. "Do you know what this is going to do to you?" He laughed at the look Kirii gave him.

"Why no, David, I have never seen that card before." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Will you just attack me twice and finish your turn?"

Gray Wing attacked and took Kirii's life points down to 5400.

"I will lay this card face down and end my turn."

"Now you are going to pay for that double attack! I cast Premature Burial and will then sacrifice my 7 Color Fish to bring out the Great Maju Garzett for 3600 attack points." Kirii smiled. "But that is not all; I activate my Ultimate Offering and bring out my Gemini Elf. And, while I am at it, I will hit you with Ookazi for 800 of your life points!"

"Oooo, that hurt." David said in a voice that showed clearly it didn't.

"Now I will attack your face down card with my Gemini Elf."

"Flip: Man Eater Bug!" The Man Eater Bug and Gemini Elf both went to the graveyard.

Kirii winced, "Fine, but that leaves you wide open for my Great Maju Garzett. Take that for 3600 life points!"

"No, I don't think so." He said with a smile. "Fissure!" There went her Great Maju Garzett.

Kirii looked at her hand, then at the field. "Hmmm, I guess I end my turn."

David drew, then laid a card face down in defense. He discarded a second card into the graveyard. "Here Gray Wing comes again!"

"I have had just about enough of Gray Wing." She said as she drew her next card. "Time Wizard in attack mode and I will activate his effect." She flipped a coin and called "Tails". The coin landed on the field – it was tails. "Ha ha, take that Gray Wing!"

David put both his monsters in the graveyard. "Oh, by the way," said Kirii, "here is another Ookazi just for good measure and Time Wizard will attack for 500 life points! The score stands 6100/2000, but I shall make a comeback. It's your move."

"You're doomed and you know it." He looked at the new card and smirked. "Perfect. I summon the Koumori Dragon in attack mode and attack your Time Wizard. Then I will finish you off with Tremendous Fire."

"Well, so what else is new?" Kirii smiled.

"You really stink at this game, but I really appreciate you dueling me." He said with a sad smile.

"It is my pleasure to lose to you. Hopefully, you will have the pleasure to lose to me before you die."

"Ha! I doubt there is enough time for you to get that good."

"Oh, hardy har har! By the way, here comes your nurse. Why can't she ever get here before you beat me? See you next week, David?"

"We will see, won't we?" A knowing look passed between them.

David's nurse took the brake off his wheelchair and rolled him away. Mokuba noticed David also had a leather thong around his wrist with the same colored beads. _Hmmm, maybe they're like friendship bracelets or something._

He looked back at the girl. She was watching him. "Did you enjoy our duel?" she said smiling.

"Interesting seeing two novices duel. My brother is a duelist champion, so I don't see many duels like that."

"I see. I only started dueling because David wanted someone to duel with. As you can see, I'm not very good." She tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"Mokuba." He hesitated, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's dying." She said matter-of-factly. "By the look and sound of him today, I doubt I will get to duel him next week. I will miss him." She rubbed the gold bead on her bracelet absentmindedly.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded. "What's with the bracelets? I noticed both you and David have them."

"They are very special to us – and some of the other children in the ward. It will take a few minutes to explain and, once I start, I would like for you to let me get all the way through. Do you have those few minutes?" She looked at him curiously.

"Sure, I have about half an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Plenty. Let's go sit under that tree over there."

They walked a short way to a large shady tree and sat next to each other. She pointed to the gold bead.

"The gold bead represents heaven, which God made for His people to live in. The streets are made of gold, not because gold is precious but because of how unimportant gold is in heaven.

"But," and she pointed to the black bead, "there is one thing that cannot enter Heaven. That is sin. Sin is the things we say, think and do that are against what God has told us. This is what the black bead signifies."

She moved to the red bead. "This is the blood of Jesus, God's son. The one human who never sinned. He paid the penalty for our sin by dying on a cross and then 3 days later rose victorious over death.

The white bead was next. "The acknowledgement that you are a sinner, combined with acceptance of Jesus' blood sacrifice, and asking him to forgive you and become Savior of your life cancels the sin in your life and washes you clean. You become a new creation, a clean slate. You can now enter Heaven when you die because He has adopted you into His family."

"Once you have accepted Jesus and become this 'new creation', it is time to learn what it is that God expects of you." She laid her finger on the green bead. "The green signifies growth. You grow by praying, reading and studying the Bible, telling others what God has done for you, and by gathering together with others who also believe.

"That is what this bracelet signifies."

Mokuba sat there in stunned silence, then he said, "Wow. All that from just a little five-beaded bracelet?"

Kirii smiled at him. "Here." she said as she took her bracelet off and handed it to him. She also gave him what looked like a business card with writing on both sides. "Here is my name and phone number if you have any questions. On the other side, are God's Ten Commandments. Think about whether or not you have broken any of them. That will let you know if you should accept Jesus' sacrifice or not."

They stood up and Mokuba put the card and bracelet in his pocket. The other children were starting to gather back around Mr. Ericson. "I better go."

"If you need anything – at all – please call me. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mokuba."

Deep in thought, he gave her a short wave and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

3

Tony continued loading up the storage boxes. Records management has got to be the most boring job, but he didn't seem to mind and, more importantly, he was good at it. He liked the physical exercise and it gave his mind time to ponder.

_About quitting time and no prior commitments for tonight, I can just go home and relax._ He turned back to his desk and saw Seto Kaiba sitting in his chair with an irritated look on his face. _Or not,_ he thought, putting a look for enjoyed surprise on his face. "Mr. Kaiba, what brings you down to the dungeon?"

"I don't understand why I am back here. I pushed the button for the first floor, but the doors opened up here."

"You want me to put in a call to maintenance, have them take a look at the elevator?"

Seto looked up sharply, noted the humor showing in Tony's expression, and said sarcastically, "Very funny."

He looked down at his hands which kept clasping and unclasping. He finally took out his deck and started looking through it. "I seem to be searching for something. I don't know what it is or where to find it."

"Can you see it when you look out the window? I ask that because you wanted a place with no windows."

Seto seriously thought for a moment. "No, but I look anyway, more times that I care to admit." He looked challengingly at Tony. Tony, on the other hand, looked back at him with interest. Seto went back to reviewing his cards.

"Have you found it in your work?" That brought a glare from Seto, but no answer, his hands continued moving through his deck, searching.

"Is it in your deck?"

Seto snarled at Tony and put his deck away. "I didn't come down here to play 20 questions with you. I don't know why I am even here, other than wasting my time!"

He stormed to the elevator and waited for it to arrive. So deep in his rage, he didn't realize that Tony had gotten on the elevator with him and pushed the button for the first floor. The doors opened and Tony stepped out. The lobby was deserted. He turned to Seto and said, "It seems to me that you are looking outward for an answer to an inward question." The President of KaibaCorp looked at the strange expression on Tony's face, felt his anger rising, so reached over and pressed his floor's button. Again, the doors closed between them.

--

Mokuba was reading over the 10 Commandments card. He had called and spoken to Kirii about the meaning behind several of them. _The ones I know right off I have broken:_

No other gods before me

Seto's face appeared before him. _I have made him my god._

Do not murder (including attitude and intent – thoughts)

Seto's enemies – _I have often wished them dead - thought of doing it myself._

Don't steal (value of item does not matter)

His first thought: Duelist Kingdom – again for Seto. _I stole a deck and starchips._

Don't lie (white lies, big lies, half-truths, etc.)

_Who hasn't?_

_Am I condemned then, just because I am human?_ That was the question, and, he realized, the answer. Yes! _Whether I knew these laws or not, I am still guilty of breaking them. I am still guilty._

Mokuba laid out on his bed, heartbroken, mourning for his lost, blissful innocence - knowing now that he was just no good.

After a while, he raised his head and he saw the bracelet beside him. He had contemplated the black bead, now he looked at the red. _Jesus. God's son? Just who is he?_ While he had spoken to Kirii earlier, she mentioned reading the Book of John in the Bible, and given him a website where he could call it up and read it. He did so.

--

_Looking outward for an answer to an inward question? What is that suppose to mean?_ Seto dug back into his work and for a while was lost in it.

_What _IS_ it suppose to mean? I know the next time I see him that question will come back into my head. But why would I see him. I have been here all this time without seeing him before. I'll just stay away from him. _

_/he could be the friend you need …/_

Seto took his head out of his hands. Did he just think the word "friend"? That word was not in his vocabulary. Especially not applied to a person he hadn't even known existed before today. _What is this emotion I am feeling – anger, annoyance, resentment?_

_/no … fear …/_

Where did that thought come from? Fear of what?

_/change …/_

Seto was shaken. He stood up and glanced at the clock – only 10pm, but he wasn't getting any work done anyway. He snatched up his briefcase and headed home.

--

Love. That is that Kirii said this Book was about. _Love? I get to go to Hell because God loves me? I don't understand._

_/read it again …/_

Mokuba read it again, this time slowly, making notes of passages. It was starting to become clearer.

John 3:16 For God so _loved_ the world that he gave his only begotten son, that whoever believes in him will not perish _(go to Hell)_, but have everlasting life _(Heaven)_.

John 14:6Jesus said to him, I am the way, the truth and the life: _no man_ cometh unto the Father _(to Heaven)_, but by me.

John 15:11These things I have spoken to you that my joy will be in you and that your joy would be full.

He looked again at the red bead and called Kirii.

--

Seto entered the Kaiba mansion and asked if Mokuba was home. "Yes, sir," said one of the house servants, "and he seemed kind of upset – went straight to his room." Seto frowned and headed to Mokuba's room. He listened at the door and heard nothing. He quietly turned the knob and looked in. The light from the hallway allowed him to see Mokuba, curled up and sleeping. "Mokuba?" He whispered. No response. He slowly closed the door and went back downstairs. He had some research to do – on Tony Reed. What he found surprised him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

4

"Morning. Your beauty sleep isn't helping, Mokuba." Seto looked at his brother's face, eyes - blood-shot and tired, complexion – pale.

But, his smile lit up the room, "Fortunately for you, Seto, I am currently unarmed, so can't pummel you with wads of paper." They grinned at each other.

"So, what are your plans for today, Big Brother?"

"I have some information I need to pick up and some people to meet. Matter of fact, I will have to leave very soon." Then, remembering that Mokuba was reported as upset when he came home yesterday, he asked, "Did you go on the field trip yesterday? Anything happen?"

"Yeah, I went. I was right, the instructor was boring. I did see some interesting things though." Mokuba looked eagerly at Seto, wanting to share it all with him.

His brother was heading for the door. "Tell me all about it when I get back, okay kiddo?" Mokuba deflated as Seto walked out.

"Sure," He looked at the closed door and whispered, "whenever that will be."

--

Kirii sat on the porch on her side of a once grand old house that had been renovated into a duplex. She had her feet kicked up on the railing and her chair balanced on two legs. She was multi-tasking, something her brain excelled at. She had laundry washing, the dishwasher going, and her funny little robot vacuum cleaner moving around the living room. She had her laptop, well, on her lap; a headphone stuck in one ear going to the CD player in her laptop and an earpiece in the other leading to the phone on her hip. Her pink-lacquered toes were keeping time with the music. She finished her call, brought up her calendar for today and made a note – Mokuba 2-4pm. It was currently noon. A pitcher of iced tea and some glasses were on the table next to her – you never know when someone might visit.

At the sound of a car pulling into the driveway next door, she looked up curiously. _Hmm, fancy car, chauffeur, wonder who this could be._ Seto stepped out of the car and walked purposefully up to the other side of the duplex.

"Tony's not there. He is running in a benefit race today. Will be back about 8pm, if you are interested in returning then." She paused for a second, "Shall I let him know to expect you?" A smile played around her lips seeing what she said had irritated him.

Deciding that a retort would be a waste of his time, he said, "Do that." Then he turned to leave.

"Thirsty?" she said indicating the iced tea.

He stopped and looked at her incredulously. "No, thanks. I'll pass this time." _And any other time too. _

As the car rolled away, Kirii shrugged and got back to work.

--

At the sound of a car pulling into her driveway, she looked at her watch and found that 2pm had crept up on her. She looked up at the car and was shocked. Fancy car, chauffeur, and Mokuba stepping out of the car and walking up to her with a smile. He lifted his left arm and showed off the bracelet he had tied around it and the Bible he had obtained. "Can we talk about the green bead?"

"Sure," she said. And for the next two hours they spoke about how to grow and live as a follower of Jesus.

--

Tony walked out onto the porch about 7:30pm. He was freshly showered and in his comfortable clothes: black jeans, blue polo, shoulder-length hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail which showed off his silver cross earring which hung halfway to his shoulder. Kirii was on the porch too, awaiting her taxi. She was stunning in a black, ankle-length evening gown, a split going up to her knee.

"Mmmmm mmmm mmmm." he said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes at him and stated the obvious, "You're sick! You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"Too true."

Two cars rolled down the street, one entered Tony's driveway and the taxi into Kirii's. With a nod of acknowledgement to Seto's ride, Tony offered his arm to Kirii and escorted her to her taxi. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" Then he whispered to her, "Pray that I still have a job after what I fear Seto and I are going to talk about."

"You got it. And remember, he's only human." They smiled at each other with genuine affection and then Tony shut the door. The taxi left and Tony sighed and turned to face Seto.

"What is she all dressed up for?"

"Benefit dinner." He motioned towards the door, "I don't know about you, but I have not had any dinner yet; so you are welcome to join me. It is nothing gourmet, but will satisfy the hunger."

Seto nodded to the driver, who backed out of the drive and left. "Sounds okay," he said as he followed him inside.

--

A while later, they sat in the living room facing each other. "So, you called this meeting. What's on your mind?"

"Tell me how a person with your record is working at KaibaCorp." Seto demanded. He had a smug look on his face and was ready for a fight.

Tony started laughing, which, of course, shocked Kaiba and made him extremely angry. "What is so funny? I see nothing funny about your past!"

"I find it very humorous that a person, who was advised to seek 'inwardly' for answers, would then seek into the advisor's past. That is the height of avoidance. What has my past to do with your questions?"

"I like to know who I am dealing with." Tony could almost hear Seto's teeth grinding.

"Okay, okay. If you are the hacker you are rumored to be, you know about my juvenile criminal record. At age 16, I was dealing and abusing drugs. I caused the death of 5 kids, about my age, from tainted drugs. The authorities had enough to convict me of possession and dealing; but not for the deaths. I spent a year in juvenile detention," Tony shook his head, "definitely not long enough for my crimes."

Seto was stunned that Tony would willingly admit this, so sat back and just listened.

"The record doesn't even touch how bad I really was.

"Now to answer your question: How did I, with my past, get hired at a prestigious company such as KaibaCorp?" Now Tony's face was full of emotion. "Because someone actually felt I was worth something, that I wasn't beyond redemption. This man shared with me that I was 'bad to the bone' – but that everyone was. It is the curse of human nature. Then he shared with me how the curse can be broken: by acknowledging that I _was_ 'bad to the bone,' that I needed the love and sacrifice of Jesus to forgive and redeem me. I did, and the curse was broken.

"It was the strangest feeling. A great weight I hadn't even known was there was suddenly gone. The dismal, arrogant, snide and rebellious thoughts and feelings disappeared. It took my breath away. I felt brand new." Tony's eyes were full of tears, but his face was filled with joy and wonder. "I told this man about my experience and he quoted to me a verse from the Bible: 2 Corinthians 5:17 'Therefore if any man be in Christ _(Jesus)_, he is a new creature, old things are passed away; behold, all things are become new.' I couldn't have explained it better than that.

"It was this man who arranged the job I have now, through a friend of a friend. He had faith that I would be good for this job and that this job would be good for me. And he was right. You know, if you have reviewed my employment file (which I am sure you have), that I do my job and do it well. That goes along with another verse he told me, Colossians 3:23 'and whatsoever ye do, do it heartily, as to the Lord, and not unto men.' "

Seto had looked at his employment file. There were no misconduct notations and quite a few commendations. Tony had transformed their records management from a disaster to a "well-oiled machine."

"Now are you ready to talk about you, or should I start with '20 questions' again?"

Seto didn't answer right away. He again brought out his deck and started thumbing through it. This time Tony just waited, trying to project his peace, understanding and caring toward his guest. _Whether you know it or not Seto, you're with a friend._

Finally, Seto started to speak. "I still cannot figure out what I am looking for. I have everything. Money, power, my own company, skills, intelligence, but I am empty. The only thing I can look at and not feel this emptiness is my brother. But even then, I don't let myself enjoy him. I push him away, concentrate more on work or dueling or anything else. Why do I do that? I tell myself I would do anything for him, but I actually do nothing. I am failing him. Eventually, he will hate me as much as I hate myself.

"Why do I push Mokuba away?" Seto looked at Tony, confusion and self-loathing shining in his eyes.

Tony thought for a few moments. "If I may venture a guess, it is because he causes you to feel … a positive emotion. You have, for so long, been building a wall of either negative or neutral emotions around yourself that you can no longer stand to feel a positive one like your brother's love."

"So what would be your answer to this?"

"The same answer I have for everything." He stood up and stepped out of the room. He returned carrying a Bible.

Seto stood up, "Give me a break! Your answer is to my problems is an archaic religion and antiquated literature?" He was extremely disappointed in the direction this conversation had turned.

"Seto, I cannot express to you what this 'archaic religion and antiquated literature' has done for me. The same can be done for you, if you let it happen." He held out the Bible. "Please take it; read the Books and passages that I have marked. Open your mind … and your heart."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Then, snatching the book out of Tony's hand, Seto gave a curt nod. Using his communicator, he told his driver "I'm done here." He looked at Tony. "I don't see how this will help, but if it worked for you I'll look into it," said Kaiba unconvincingly.

Tony gave a sad half smile, then went out on a limb, "Whether you believe the way I do or not; whether you feel I am worthy or not, I would like to be your friend."

Seto looked at him suspiciously. Tony laughed, "No strings attached."

Seto just shook his head. _What a nut case._ The car was entering the driveway, and it was time to go.

Tony watched as the car pulled away. He rubbed his hands up and down his face. He was exhausted. Sitting down on the porch chair, he again prayed for Seto Kaiba.

--

Seto sat back and stared at the roof of the car. _Change_. If Tony was to be believed, he sure had changed in 3 short years. _Yeah, but he needed to. For Pete's sake, he caused the death of 5 kids. He was a danger to himself and everyone around him._

_/and you are not? …/_

_NO!_ But memories of Mokuba being in danger because of him, the looks of terror he enjoyed when he fired people when things didn't go his way, and others kept surfacing in his mind.

_/are you sure? …/_

_Shut up!_ Seto screamed through his mind. He picked up his laptop and lost himself in his work again, the Bible sitting next to him - forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

5

It was Friday again. Tony had not been contacted by Seto, nor had he been fired. So, life continued at its usual pace.

It was Friday again. Kirii was getting ready to meet David in the park. Life was about to get hard.

It was Friday again. Mokuba had put an appointment for an hour on his brother's calendar for Saturday for them to just get together and talk (a suggestion Kirii had made). He had been studying his Bible, calling Kirii with questions and had actually "listened" to this week's lessons. He had spoken with Mr. Ericson and apologized for his attitude at the park. They had a long conversation about Mr. Ericson's great-grandfather and the things he had done for the people and city of Domino in his work for God. He planned on going to the park to watch David and Kirii duel. He wanted to meet David. Life was starting to get interesting.

It was Friday again. Seto felt he had gotten his brain back into working order and accomplished a few things, attended his meetings and started plans for a new KaibaLand in another country (a promise he had made to Mokuba). He had noted with a laugh that Mokuba had made an appointment for his time and planned on giving him all day Saturday. Life was good and unconfused.

--

Mokuba walked to the park. It was another sunny, warm day. He went to where the tables were and noticed David's nurse walking away from Kirii. He sat down across from his friend and saw that there were two decks on the table. Kirii's eyes were open, but she did not acknowledge his presence. Then, with a wracking sob, Kirii's composure broke and she cried like there was no tomorrow. Mokuba, with tears in his own eyes, held her hand as she mourned her friend.

As her tears subsided, she looked slowly through David's deck. "I never realized he had 3 Gray Wings and 3 Man Eater Bugs. Oh, they were bane of my pitiful dueling existence. We never got far enough into his deck to see the others before he wiped me out." She went silent for a moment. "I realize now how much I looked forward to dueling him. I miss him so much." Her eyes filled again with tears. "You know," she said as she looked at Mokuba, "we joked a lot about his dying. We knew it was going to happen and that there was no reason to skirt around it. But the reality of it has hit me a lot harder that I thought it would."

Mokuba tried to think of something to say. "You want to duel me? I could use his cards. It could be like one last duel with him."

She seriously thought about it for a moment. "No, but it was kind of you offer. There is a 1 in 10 million chance that I might beat you; and I want him to keep his 52 and 0 score." Kirii smiled at Mokuba, but he could see anger behind her eyes.

"Why are you angry?"

"You really want to know?" He nodded. "Let's go down to the beach so I can throw something while I talk."

They walked to the beach. Kirii picked up several stones and started winging them as far as she could. "Since David knew he was going to die soon, he let me know that he wanted me to sing at his funeral. He had a song picked out and I had it ready. David died Tuesday and was buried Thursday. No one called – by order of his mother." Another stone flew. "She never liked me. Maybe she thought I was trying to take her place, or something. She really didn't like the fact that I told David about Jesus." Kirii smiled wistfully. "His nurse 'rescued' his deck after he died. Since his mother knew how much dueling together meant to us, she had plans for his deck. I don't know what, but I wouldn't have put it past her to tear them up or burn them and send me the remains."

They were quiet for a while.

"Do you think you will ever forgive her?" Mokuba whispered.

Kirii laughed quietly, "Eventually. Once the Holy Spirit has beaten down my old human nature and brought it back under control."

Again, silence fell. They stood together, watching the water. Then Kirii said, "I have another appointment I need to get ready for. Would you like me to drop you somewhere?"

Mokuba shook his head, "I'll walk." He waved as he headed back toward the city.

--

Seto was looking at a small business-type card he had found lying on the table.

THE TEN COMMANDMENTS From the Bible

No other gods before me

No idolatry

Don't take the name of God in vain

Set aside one day in seven for God

Honor your father and mother

Do not murder (including attitude and intent – thoughts)

No adultery (including lustful thoughts)

Don't steal (value of item does not matter)

Don't lie (white lies, big lies, half-truths, etc.)

Don't covet (don't desire anything that belongs to another person)

_Well, I guess there is no hope for me. I have broken at least half of them. No one could follow all these rules._ He looked at the title again – from the Bible. _Oh yeah, Tony gave me a Bible last week. I indicated I would look at it._

_/so read it …/_

_I have work to do._

_/that's an excuse, there will always be something else you can do …/_

_Maybe if I take a look, I'll stop reminding myself that it's there._

_/now …/_

Seto picked up the Bible from the bookshelf where he had tossed it and laid down on his bed. Under the front cover was a note from Tony indicating 4 books for him to read, each with a corresponding colored tab in the Bible (Luke, John, Acts and Romans). _Shouldn't take too long,_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

6

The next morning, Mokuba knocked on Seto's door.

"Enter." Mokuba opened the door and couldn't believe his eyes. Seto was sitting on his bed, laptop turned on and beside him, Bible open in front of him and notes spread all around him. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and strain from reading.

"What are you doing?"

Seto blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. "Right now, I am putting this project away. Then, I will go downstairs, eat some breakfast, drink some caffeine, and then spend the rest of the day with you." He laughed at the excited look on his brother's face. Seto stuffed his notes into a folder, shutdown his laptop and marked his place in the Bible.

They made small talk as they ate breakfast, but Seto noticed Mokuba kept looking around like he had lost something.

"Let's take a walk around the grounds."

"Whatever you say, Big Brother."

The sky was a dazzling and brilliant blue, but off to the west was a line of storm clouds, still hours away. They sat down on some rocks overlooking the grounds and watched the storm slowly move their way.

"You were up all night reading the Bible, weren't you?"

Seto nodded. "I'll be honest, it interests me, but ..." He looked at his little brother, who was smiling at him.

"But what, Seto?

"How can I deal with the change it would bring? I would have to give up my independence and everything that goes with it. I can't see myself doing that." Seto frowned, but Mokuba chuckled.

"Funny. I had the opposite problem. I had to give up my 'dependence' – on you. I had a little card with the Bible's 10 commandments ..."

"You mean that this is yours?" Seto interrupted, pulled the card from his pocket and handed it to his brother. Mokuba's face lit up.

"Thank you!" Mokuba pointed to the first commandment. "This one stopped me dead in my tracks. It meant something to me, but I didn't know what. I had to call my friend," he turned the card over and pointed to the name (Kirii Reed) on the back, "to understand what it really meant. After speaking with her, I realized that I had made you my god, but that you are only human. And some day, you would fail me. That was wrong of me, Seto, and unfair to you. I'm so sorry."

Seto reached over and ruffled his brother's hair. "It's okay. I helped put myself in that position by always facing your problems for you, never showing you any weakness or dependence, never letting you grow some independence of your own." Then Seto realized what Mokuba had said, _"I had the opposite problem."_ "Mokuba? You are a follower of Jesus."

"Yup!" He pointed to the bracelet on his left wrist. "Kirii told me the Gospel by using this bracelet, but it was then time to leave the park. She gave me this card with her name, number and the 10 commandments on it. Said if I needed anything to just call, so I did. Made myself a pest too, but she didn't care."

Seto listen to his brother talk on and on about what happened in the park: the brothers, the pitiful duel between two novices, and the friendly banter between friends. Mokuba went on to talk about his thoughts and feelings about becoming a follower of Jesus, the conversations between him and Kirii, and the loss of David. It amazed Seto the change that had come over Mokuba in such a short time. He was not looking to Seto for approval of his new friend, nor acceptance of his new belief. He was actually telling Seto that he was becoming less dependent on him, that he did have opinions of his own and that he was willing to share them with his big brother.

A cool breeze sprung up and Seto looked off to the west. The storm was less than an hour away. Where had the time went? He found that he enjoyed listening to Mokuba.

"We had better head back to the house before we end up wet." Seto and Mokuba walked slowly to the house. Later, as the storm raged outside, they spent the rest of the day just enjoying being brothers and being together.

--

Tony was extremely thankful that Seto could not see the big grin on his face. Seto was on the phone and telling him about the great time he and Mokuba had this past weekend. Seto had actually done some work on Sunday, but included his brother by bouncing some ideas off him. Some of Mokuba's suggestions were quite extraordinary and well thought out; others were downright silly. All in all, Seto got some work done, he and Mokuba had some fun, and, most importantly, the brothers got to know each other a bit better.

"Why don't you and Mokuba make plans to come over some Friday. It's the only day I don't have prior commitments after work." Tony listened for a second. "Okay, well, let me know when."

_/Okay, back to work./_ And Tony started packing files into boxes again.


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

_These two chapters were really short, so I combined them for posting. (Even together they are short, sorry.) I will post the next chapter in a couple of days to make up for it._

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

7

Seto was back on his bed, with notes spread around him, laptop on and Bible open. It was after midnight and he was tired. _I just don't understand. What am I supposed to do with all this information?_ There was a tentative knock at his door. "Enter."

"Can't sleep either, Big Brother?" Seto shook his head. Mokuba indicated the notes and laptop.

"Put them away, Seto, and listen to what I have to say. You have been at this for weeks, do you think you are any closer?" Seto shook his head again. "How do you feel when you read the Bible?"

"I don't. I am looking for proof."

"It's not about proof. It _is_ about faith. You will never get any proof until you make that step of faith."

"So I must believe, before I can understand?" Seto looked at him like Mokuba was a nut.

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Mokuba laughed kindly at Seto's frustration. "I know you will be patient with me. Ask questions – all the questions that come to your mind and I will answer as I can or we can look the answers up together; but I want to share with you what was shared with me and what I have learned since." Mokuba pointed to the yellow bead on the leather bracelet he wore and started to share.

--

"All has been quiet on the Kaiba front, hasn't it?" Tony asked and Kirii agreed.

"Mokuba emailed me a week ago. Seto took him on one of his business trips. Thought he might enjoy Italy. They are supposed to be back in about a week."

"Isn't it amazing that we were both witnessing to a Kaiba brother at the same time?"

"Yes, but amazing is how I described the Lord. What amazed me the most was that Mokuba's first opportunity to witness was to his own big brother."

"And Seto finally gave his life to Jesus. How is that for an answer to prayer?"

"Can't ask for more." Kirii was reading through their church's website. "Hey, starting next month our Pastor is doing another of his studies on spiritual warfare. What do you think, bring the Kaibas to this?"

"They sure have powerful enough personalities and I think that they have had first hand experiences with the spirit realm already." Tony nodded. "When they get back, let's approach the subject with them."

"Let's pray about it." They took each other's hands and asked the Lord for guidance.

8

"Come on, Seto!" Mokuba pleaded with him. "It is only an hour."

"Yeah, every weeknight for four weeks! I still have a company to run."

"Run your company the other 460 hours during those weekdays!" Mokuba lowered his voice, "This is important, Seto; so important that I will go whether you do or not. I would rather you go with me."

Seto gave him an exasperated look, "I'll go to the first one. If it doesn't interest me, I won't be back. Agreed?"

Mokuba smiled and agreed.

--

A month passed. Seto accomplished a great many things – got a new line of Duel Monster gear out (profits skyrocketed) and KaibaCorp's stock soared (which shut the Board up about Seto's inability to be available anytime 24/7), initiated some new incentives and perks for his employees' morale, and finished up the study on spiritual warfare. Mokuba had been right. It was important and it hit very close to home. Seto started thinking of a plan and prayed about it. He then told Mokuba the plan, who agreed, and they prayed together about it. They brought in Kirii, Tony and the pastor (now also the Kaiba brothers' pastor) – "ambitious and risky" were the words they used – but they also agreed it was a good plan. The prayer circle became ever-widening with the church, then friends and relatives of the church members.

The timing was right, Seto felt it. He looked at his brother and said, "It starts with the Duel Monsters Regional Championships and Yugi."


	8. Chapter 9

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did!_

_**In case you are wondering, the cards used in this duel are from the Kaiba and Yugi Evolution decks and the first Forbidden List .**_

9

Yugi and his friends had received complementary tickets to the Duel Monsters Regional Championship. After all he had been through in the past year, Yugi had decided that he needed a vacation from tournament dueling for a while, but still enjoyed watching good duels. The tickets had been sent by Mokuba Kaiba, but Yugi wondered if there was a setup coming so made sure he had his deck with him. Though he hadn't seen Kaiba for many months, Yugi was sure that Kaiba was still seething about the Battle City Tournament loss.

The announcer's voice rang through the auditorium, "If Yugi Moto is in the arena, please come to the announcer's table."

Surprised, Yugi thought,_ /What is this/_ Yugi looked at his friends with confusion.

"Go on," said his friends, "and see what's up."

Yugi headed down to the table. When he got there, he found he was face to face with Seto Kaiba. Yugi closed his eyes and groaned. _/Here it comes_/ he thought. He opened his eyes and looked up at his nemesis. Seto's eyes danced with friendly amusement.

"You up for a spontaneous exhibition duel?" Seto asked.

"If you were planning this, it is not so spontaneous, is it?" Yugi smiled back at him. "What are you thinking?"

"You and I duel, no titles, no prizes, just _you_ and I." Seto's face became serious. "Of course, you understand that means no Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi eyes widened and he placed his hand upon his Puzzle. "You're not serious?"

Kaiba put his silver case on the table. "I will show how serious I am." He took his deck from the case and thumbed through it, laying out three cards. "I will remove these cards from my deck, if you will duel me without your Millennium Puzzle."

_/What is he up to/_ He looked in wonder at the three Blue Eyes White Dragons laid out on the table. Yugi's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he gazed at Kaiba. "What are you trying to prove, Kaiba?"

"That, whether you believe it or not, are aware of it or not, you cheat." He pointed to Yugi's Puzzle. "And that is how you do it."

Yugi's friends had come up behind him. "Don't do it, Yugi. You don't owe him anything."

Kaiba smirked, "See, even your friends know it."

"I do not cheat, Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

"Then duel me, and prove it. I give up my prized dragons." He placed them in a clear plastic protector and handed them to Yugi's friend, Téa, who looked at them like she was holding a rattlesnake. "Will you give up your prized Puzzle?" He indicated a red-headed girl standing next to him, who held out her hand. She gave Yugi an understanding and friendly smile.

**/Don't do it, Yugi. This is not a good idea./** said Yami.

_/Why not? There is nothing riding on it - no titles, the world won't end, no one will die or lose their soul. There seems to be no malice in Kaiba's challenge./_

**/I strongly recommend you don't do this./** emphasized Yami.

_/Why? Or do you know something I don't, something about your power and the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Is it really causing us to win, unfairly? But I don't win, do I? You do. I just take the credit for it./_

Yami was silent, but Yugi felt a flash of fury from his counterpart. Yugi, disgusted, took off the Puzzle, gave a nod to Kaiba and handed it to Kirii. The announcer said, "Remove any cards you have that are on the Forbidden List." Kaiba removed his Monster Reborn and Witch of the Black Forest and put them in his case. Yugi pulled out his Monster Reborn, Sangan and Dark Hole and returned them to the card holder at his waist. The announcer handed Yugi a duel disk and, as he strapped it on, he and Kaiba entered the arena floor.

Meanwhile, Kirii crooked her index finger at Téa and pointed to a luxury box at the top of the arena. Téa reluctantly followed her, thinking/_It was a setup. We should have known better_./

Joey and Tristan looked at each other. "What should we do – follow Téa or stay and cheer Yugi on?"

"I don't think Téa is in any danger, but Yugi looks like he could use all the confidence, er, I mean support, we can give him." Joey decided. They moved to the sidelines of the arena and gave Yugi the "thumbs up". Yugi grinned and returned it.

The announcer's voice again rang through the arena, "To start out the Regional Tournament and for your enjoyment, an exhibition duel is about to begin between the King of Games, Yugi Moto, and former world champion, Seto Kaiba. Kaiba has won first move." The crowd went wild at the unexpected bonus duel between these two champions.

"DUEL!" cried Kaiba and Yugi as they inserted their cards into the duel disks. Life Points of 4000 each showed on their displays and high above them on the scoreboard. They drew their hand and Kaiba drew his first card.

"I play Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode and place this card face down on the field. I end my turn."

Yugi drew his first card and studied his hand. /_Hmmm, Summoned Skull on my first draw. Great. If I play Neo the Magic Swordsman, it wouldn't cause any suspicion if I don't attack./_ "I play Neo the Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in Attack Mode and also lay a card face down. Your turn, Kaiba."

With his face impassive, Kaiba looked at his new card. "I give my Kaiser Sea Horse as a tribute, and lay this card face down in defense mode. I will also activate The Inexperienced Spy and take a look at one of the cards in your hand."

"No, you won't." Yugi said as he activated his Magic Jammer Trap and discarded a card from his hand. Kaiba gave him a nod ending his turn.

_/Great, Swords of Revealing Light might come in handy later./_ "I face down this card and tribute summon for my Summoned Skull (2500/1200) and he attacks your face down card."

The dragon, Hyozanryu (2100/2800), was revealed and took 300 Life Points from Yugi. Yugi looked back at his cards. "Okay, I cast Pot of Greed and draw two new cards."

Third draw, Kaiba switched Hyozanryu into Attack Mode and cast Rush Recklessly. "I also summon my Battle Ox to the field in Attack Mode. Hyozanryu, take out his Summoned Skull." Again, Yugi's Life Points went down by 300. "Let's not forget Battle Ox – attack Yugi's Life Points directly!" Yugi's Life Points now stood at 1700 and Yugi was starting to feel desperate as he looked at the two monsters before Kaiba and the empty field in front of him.

Yugi drew, then cast Swords of Revealing Light to keep Kaiba from attacking for 3 turns. Kaiba shook his head - _/that card again_. Then Yugi summoned his Beaver Warrior in Attack Mode. A plan was starting to form. "I end my turn, Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded and drew his next card. A slight smile appeared then was quickly banished. Kaiba then placed a card face down in Defense and another face down. "All I can do."

_/Excellent/_ Yugi thought as he looked at the Change of Hearts card he drew. "My only move will be to cast Dian Keto the Cure Master to increase my Life Points by 1000."

Kaiba's turn included only his draw and activation of his Trap, Just Desserts, taking 500 of Yugi's newly-gotten Life Points.

_/Here goes/ _Yugi thought as he drew. "I cast Change of Hearts and choose your Hyozanryu. I then start my Black Luster Ritual by sacrificing Hyozanryu and my Beaver Warrior." The Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) appeared before Kaiba's Battle Ox – "Attack." Kaiba's Battle Ox disappeared in a shower of light and his Life Points went down for the first time.

Kaiba gave him a jaunty salute and drew his card. "I end my turn with no move." Swords of Revealing Light disappeared from the field.

Yugi drew and then ordered his Black Luster Soldier to attack Kaiba's face down card. Hane-Hane was revealed. "No!" yelled Yugi as his Black Luster Soldier disappeared from the field and he had to put the card back into his hand. Yugi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I play Giant Soldier of Stone face up in Defense Mode and lay this card face down. Your move, Kaiba." _/Oh no, why did I play that face up/_

_/Hmmm, interesting, why face up, Yugi? Are you losing your concentration/ _Kaiba pulled his next card. "I begin my White Dragon Ritual by discarding Mystic Horseman from my hand." The Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) appeared. "And I cast Mountain." The Paladin of White Dragon's attack points went up 200 points. "Attack his Giant Soldier of Stone."

"Waboku." Yugi yelled as his Trap activated. Kaiba looked a bit disgruntled as he took more damage, then ended his turn.

Yugi drew a Giant Rat from his deck, then played it face-down in Defense Mode.

Kaiba drew his next card and, without looking at it, placed it in his hand. "I cast Nobleman of Crossout." Giant Rat was now out of play. The Paladin then destroyed the Giant Soldier of Stone. "Your turn, Yugi."

Yugi stared at his newest card in shock – Dark Magician. _/But I can't play it; there is nothing I can play./_ "It's your move, Kaiba."

Kaiba summoned the card he drew – Kojikoy. He then attacked Yugi's Life Points with both monsters bringing Yugi's Life Points to zero.

Yugi shook his head in defeat. _/He beat me so easily. The Heart of the Cards failed me. Could Kaiba be right/_ He looked up and saw Kaiba walking across the arena floor towards him. Yugi met him halfway and shook Kaiba's extended hand. "Several times you offered me your friendship, Yugi," Seto's game face disappeared and his expression softened, "If you can forgive all that I have done to you and your friends in the past, I'd like that."

They met Kirii, Téa, Joey and Tristan at the announcer's table. Kirii handed Yugi his Puzzle and Téa handed Seto his dragons. Seto then reached into a pocket, removed a card and gave it to Yugi. On it was a date, time and address. Yugi looked up at Seto questioningly. "Some friends and I are having a get together. You and your friends are invited." Seto started to walk away, but stopped, looked over his shoulder and said, "One condition, leave the Puzzle at home."


	9. Chapter 10

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

10

**/I told you it wasn't a good idea, but you wouldn't listen. Now look what has happened – you lost!**/ Yami was not happy.

_/It's just a game, Yami./_

**/Has the past year taught you nothing? It is not just a game! It will become real! A time is coming when the seven Millennium Items will be brought together. We must be the ones who hold them – for the good of the world! So we must not show weakness, we must not lose/**

_/WE didn't lose – I did! For once since completing the Millennium Puzzle, I took a challenge and played it through by myself./_

**/AND LOST! I cannot allow it again/**

Yugi was shocked at Yami's anger. _/I don't need this right now. Leave me alone/_

Yami growled in disgust and responded snidely **/As you wish./** His presence left Yugi's mind.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Téa asked. "You're awful quiet."

"Hey, Yug, don't be too down by your loss. You'll get him next time." Joey was trying his best to cheer his buddy up.

Yugi stood up. "I'm going to walk home. You guys stay here and enjoy the Championship."

"Wait a minute," Tristan responded, "we'll go with you."

"No! I just need some time to think things through. It's pretty hard to think while you guys are trying to cheer me up." Yugi smiled at them thankfully. "You guys are the best, but I need some quiet time." He gave the Puzzle to Téa, asked her to drop it off at the Game Shop on her way home, and left.

The weather, hot, humid and overcast, was as oppressive as his thoughts._ /How confusing can life get? On one hand, my adversary, Kaiba, is now willing to be friends. I felt no hostility from him during our duel and he didn't once try to mess with my mind like he usually does. He seems totally different, except he is still an extremely good duelist./_

_/On the other hand, my friend, Yami, is really angry. He has never been like this before. Did I hurt his feelings or is it because I questioned his motives and asserted my control. Is he resenting that? I usually go along with his suggestions./ _

_/And what happened during that duel? My cards failed me. They have never done that before./_

_/you never lost a duel while Yami was in control …/_

_/Is the Heart of the Cards for real? Or has Yami been manipulating the cards all along./_

_/you only lose when YOU are in control …/_

Yugi walked out of the heat and into his Grandpa's store. Grandpa looked up and, seeing it was Yugi, said, "Don't feel too bad, no one can win all the time." Yugi looked at him confused. "I have been watching the Regionals on the TV and saw your duel with Kaiba. You'll get another chance to beat him."

"I don't know if I want to duel anymore." Both Yugi and his Grandpa were surprised at those words. But, as Yugi thought about it, it was how he felt.

"Why?" said Grandpa in his kind way. Then he noticed something, "Where is your Puzzle?"

"Téa is bringing it. I wanted to think things out without Yami interrupting. He is pretty mad about the duel, and I don't think he would have liked the direction my thoughts were going." Yugi leaned against the store counter. "You know, since I solved the Millennium Puzzle, my life has turned into one big duel. Every time I turned around someone was in danger and only I could go help them. If I didn't, people would be hurt, lose their souls, or the world would end.

"Yami told me it's inevitable that the seven Millennium Items will be held by only one person and that person would have ultimate power. He keeps emphasizing that we should be the ones in control of them, so the evil ones wouldn't. I have had four of them at once already. I don't want that kind of power. It corrupts people!"

"True, but, if not you and Yami, then who?"

"Can't there just be no one?" Yugi and his Grandpa looked at each other, neither one with an answer.


	10. Chapter 11

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

11

_/Well, our get together won't be outside that much is certain./_ Kirii sighed. The whole week had been hot, humid, and sunny, but today had started out blustery, the sky full of low, dark clouds and thunder rumbling.

Tony and Kirii had opened the two double doors that provided access to the other's side of the duplex, connected the stereo speakers so the music played through the whole house and blocked off access to the second floor.

Kirii hung up the phone and turned to Tony, "Well, that was the hospital, the children from the ward will not be coming because of the bad weather. The kids from your group have already cancelled. So that just leaves the Kaiba brothers, Yugi's gang and us."

"And we are not even sure if Yugi and his friends are going to show up," said Tony.

"Well, Seto is having them picked up, and we haven't heard if they contacted him about canceling."

"Okay, let's go ahead and close up my side of the house, we won't be needing that much room now." They disconnected the stereo speakers and relocked the double doors.

There was a knock at the door, then, not waiting for someone to open the door, Seto struggled inside trailing Mokuba behind him. "Come right in there, Seto." Kirii said laughing.

"Didn't think you would have wanted us to blow away." he retorted. "Yugi and Téa will be here in a few minutes. Joey and Tristan had other plans already. And I take it that everyone else cancelled because of the weather."

Through the window, Mokuba caught a flash of movement and opened the door. Yugi and Téa stumbled in. "Thanks!" they said.

"Make yourselves at home. You are among friends." Kirii did a silly little curtsey. Yugi looked confused, but Téa laughed (she had experienced Kirii's sense of humor during Yugi and Kaiba's duel). "We were expecting about 12 more people and to have this outside, so all of our plans are skewed."

The rain started slamming against the house and the wind was howling making a deafening racket.

The food was dug into and the drinks poured. Téa and Kirii were already deep in conversation in the corner of the room. Mokuba was being shown Tony's guitar and practicing a few chords.

Picking up his drink and a bowl of snacks, Kaiba looked at Yugi and tilted his head toward the kitchen. There they sat at the counter on bar stools facing each other.

"Glad to see you didn't bring your Puzzle."

"What is your problem with the Puzzle?"

"I thought I made that clear at the duel."

Yugi shook his head, "No, we are not dueling now, but you still don't want the Puzzle around. Again, what is your problem?"

"I like to know who I am dealing with. I know you. You are good-hearted, friendly and compassionate. When you wear that Puzzle, you can change, at a moment's notice, into someone else—someone older, hardened, jaded and powerful. That person concerns me."

"Why?"

"Because the first time that person and I met he was powerful enough to affect my mind and, the second time, he was willing to let me die to win a duel. I was so wrapped up in myself and my own problems at Duelist Kingdom that I didn't realize what had happened. But now I understand. Thank you for stopping him."

_/Can I trust Kaiba/ _

_/yes …/_

Yugi looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Yami is starting to concern me too. He was so angry after I lost to you. It scares me – so much so that I haven't worn the Puzzle since our duel."

"Is he a spirit connected to the Puzzle?" Yugi nodded. "Tell me about him."

So Yugi did. As he did so, he noticed that Kaiba was truly listening to him, never looked at him like he was crazy and actually nodded a few times. _/Kaiba sure has changed. He used to deny such things existed. I wonder what happened./_

When Yugi had finished, Kabia said, "A lot of what you said goes along with what I was thinking. My problem is I don't think he is the spirit of the Pharaoh. He might have existed at the same time as this Pharaoh, maybe even possessed him, like he does you; but I don't think it is really him. I think he is a demon - evil."

Yugi was shocked. "No! Yami isn't evil. Through me he has done all these good things, he CAN'T be evil. The spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring, now there is an EVIL spirit."

"I would say they both are, but whether one is more so than the other is not the point. What were your feelings about him when you first became aware of him?" Kaiba asked.

"The first time I actually realized that someone else was there was the duel where he was ready to let you die to win. That scared me – bad. I didn't like you, but I didn't want you dead. After that I realized that every time I had dueled, he was the one actually dueling. I fought against him during my duel with Mai Valentine and was losing against her until he made a deal with me and I let him take over again."

"Has he ever taken over without your permission?"

"Not since our deal at Duelist Kingdom. But I believe he did several times before I was aware of him. I don't want him to take me over again. Something in the way Yami reacted to my loss has got me worried."

"If he starts thinking he can't control you subtly, he might try taking you over by force."

Yugi was disturbed at this thought. "I can't allow that, Kaiba. I'm not saying that he is, but if Yami is evil, has a body he can control and the power of the Puzzle to back him, there is no telling what he can do. He wants to get all the Millennium Items together, so no one else does."

Kaiba frowned, "What is so important about that?"

"It is supposed to give the holder of all seven ultimate power."

"Then I think the best thing you can do, is to get him out of your life. But you have to want to, be willing to do it, even destroy the Puzzle if you have to." Kaiba leaned back as the thought took hold. "Actually, that might be the best way."

Yugi was looking at Kaiba in horror. "Destroy the Puzzle! There is no way I would ever do that. Never!"

"Why not?" The look in Kaiba's eye told Yugi that he was dead serious. "If one or more of the Items were destroyed, no one would ever get all seven. You wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."

Now Yugi was looking at Kaiba like he was crazy.

_/Back off. The idea has been planted, that is all that matters …/_

Kaiba shrugged. "Just a thought."

They were silent for a few thoughtful minutes.

Then they both turned their heads when the sound of a flute and guitar started in the next room. Both found they welcomed the interruption.

"Shall we rejoin them?"

Yugi nodded distractedly and they walked back into the front room. Kirii was playing the flute and Tony was on his guitar. Kaiba folded his tall frame and sat on a cushion next to his brother and asked what was up.

"I convinced Kirii to sing the song David wanted for his funeral."

Kirii's eyes were bright with tears as she brought down the flute and lifted her smooth alto voice to sing When Its All Been Said And Done by Robin Mark (_Revival in Belfast, Integrity Incorporated 1999_). In between the verses, her flute was brought up and the haunting strains swirled around those listening.

Kirii lowered the flute after playing the ending, tears flowing freely now. "Thank you, Mokuba. I realize now that I would not have been able to get through it at his funeral. I barely made it this time."

"All that anger at his Mom was for nothing?" Mokuba asked with a sly smile.

"Anger, especially hatred, usually is. But it's something I struggle with all the time." She gave him an embarrassed smile. /_Maybe I have more in common with these people than I thought/_, thought Seto.

As the storm's rage died out into just a rain shower, the friends spent the rest of their time together speaking as friends would, of school, work, games, hopes, dreams and possible futures.


	11. Chapter 12

_**This chapter was written in dedication to one of my favorite authors of Christian "horror/suspense" Frank Peretti. Needless to say, it goes a bit off into the fanatical - you have been warned.**_

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

12

For the past several weeks, Yugi had not worn the Puzzle and had been giving Yami the silent treatment. Meanwhile, Yami had tried to get some type of reaction from Yugi. He had tried friendly chatter, questions, guilt and finally anger. Nothing had worked. Now Yami was silent, and it was starting to wear on Yugi. Was Yami still there? Had he retreated into the Puzzle for good? Yugi was really torn about that. He missed Yami, but couldn't shake the feeling that Kaiba was right.

This night Yugi had barely drifted into sleep, when he opened his eyes and realized he was in the Puzzle.

He heard a muffled sound. _Yami?_ Silence. He walked to the closest door and opened it. _Yami?_ Again a muffled sound. He stepped into the room and walked to the center.

He turned towards a flicker of movement. He could see Yami's outline in the shadows just inside the open door. _**Why are you here?**_ Yami's voice was emotionless.

_I don't know. I thought you had brought me here._

Yami snorted a mirthless laugh. You know I have no control over you without the Puzzle. He turned away and walked through the open doorway.

_YAMI! Don't leave._

He stopped just outside the door and said, _**You know, perhaps your guilty conscience brought you here, so you can experience what you have put me through,**_ and the door slammed behind him.

_Yami! Please! Let me out!_ There was no light, no sound, no friends, no life. Nothing. He could not find the door again. _NO! I'M SORRY! YAMI!_

After what seemed like hours, Yugi woke up in his bed. There were tears on his face and he was trembling in fear. He got up and walked over to where the Puzzle was hanging. "I'm so sorry, Yami, I didn't realize …" He reached for the Puzzle –

_/don't …/_

His hands had barely touched it when Yami's spirit slammed into the forefront, shoving Yugi's consciousness into a small portion of his own mind.

_**/You think you had reason to fear me before, just you wait. You have no idea of what I am capable/**_ Yami's form seemed to tower over the cowering Yugi. _/Kaiba was right/_

_**/Too bad you didn't listen to him. Too bad for you both – my revenge will start with him for putting doubts in your mind/**_

--

Unaware of what had happened across the city from him the night before, Seto was working, like usual; but his thoughts kept getting interrupted.

_/beware …/_

_/Hmmm, this section of the business had increase productivity by 20, what should I do for a reward/_

_/prepare …/_

_/The planning on this KaibaLand is moving too slow. Need to check out what is going on./_

_/listen …/_

_/ALRIGHT/ _Seto picked up the phone and called down to Tony. "Something is up."

"I agree. I can't keep my mind on track. Kirii and I felt led to start fasting yesterday."

Seto chuckled, "Mokuba and I too. Call Kirii and let's meet here at 5pm."

Tony hung up and called Kirii. Kirii called their pastor. The pastor started the prayer chain buzzing.

--

"Sir, Yugi Moto is here to see you – says he doesn't have an appointment." The security guard announced.

Seto closed his eyes and took a breath. "He's a friend – send him on up," he said with excitement he did not feel. He looked at his two friends who moved to partially concealed positions in his office.

It was only a few short minutes before Yugi was at the door. Seto gave him a big smile and came around his desk to meet him. "So what brings you here?"

"I want to continue our discussion from a couple of weeks ago."

"I guess I could use a break! Let's sit over here." Kaiba indicated the seats across the room and turned his back to Yami.

"Seto! Watch out!" Kirii cried as she lunged across the room.

Seto spun around with a block and took the knife meant for the middle of his back in his left shoulder. Kirii crashed into Yami, and they both sprawled on the floor. Yami kicked Kirii in the face as he got up; but took Kaiba's foot in the chest, slammed up against the wall and felt the breath leave him. Tony was there in an instant. Yami ended up with his arms pinned behind him and kneeling before Kaiba.

"What are you going to do now, Kaiba? Harm this body and you harm Yugi."

"I am going to bind you and cast you out of this boy."

Yami spat at him. "You have no power over me."

Kaiba got in Yami's face and smiled at him, "Just watch."

Yami felt Tony's breath on his neck as Tony started praying and Kirii's soft voice started singing praises to Jesus through the blood coming out of her nose and mouth. Yami started struggling, he now understood he was in serious danger.

"Yami, … you will release this boy!"

"Never!"

"In the name of Jesus, I rebuke you …

Yugi's head jerked back as if someone had punched him – and cracked Tony in the forehead. Tony groaned, but never slackened his grip and continued praying.

"bind you …"

Yugi became aware of what was going on as Yami's grip on him started slipping.

"and cast you out!"

Yami looked into Kaiba's eyes and saw the Lord's Power shining through them and screamed. "NO!"

"You have no choice! In Jesus' name – BEGONE!"

Yugi's body arched back, almost breaking Tony's grip, then collapsed. Yugi curled into a ball and he shook with each sob that came from the depth of his soul. He could barely feel Kirii's hand rubbing his back in comfort. Eventually, Yugi sat up, jerked the Puzzle from around his neck and told Seto, "Destroy it."

Seto nodded, then dismantled the Puzzle. They would decide how best to destroy it later.

Seto, Tony and Kirii all looked at each other: Seto had blood going down the left side of his shirt from the deep knife wound; Tony had a gash across his forehead; and Kirii's eyes were starting to blacken which went well with her broken nose and split lip. "We look like we have gone through a war," stated Seto.

"Well, they don't call it spiritual WARfare for nothing," Tony quipped as he wiped his forehead so the blood wouldn't run into his eyes.

Seto used his communicator to get medical help for them and have the guard call Yugi's Grandpa. They were all sitting on the floor, too tired to move. "How did you do that, Seto?" Yugi finally asked.

Seto gave him a kind smile, "I didn't. It was Jesus through me."

Yugi looked at him confused.

"We'll explain it to you." And they did so.

--

"I'm surprised that Yugi didn't accept Jesus – " Seto stated, "a little disappointed too."

Tony shook his head, "I'm not surprised. He suffered quite a blow to his ability to trust. Yugi is a smart kid. Considering what he just went through, it is probably better that he has a chance to work though what we told him. Let the Holy Spirit work on him a while. In the end, it's between him and God."

"I tried to see him a few times …"

"Seto, don't push." Tony gave him an understanding smile. "He is probably feeling pretty guilty about stabbing you with that knife. Kirii and I have sent him notes, but have decided to wait to see him until our injuries have healed a bit."

Seto's left arm was in a sling. The damage wasn't bad, but it would take a while to heal. "I guess; I just don't want him thinking we have abandoned him."

"Don't worry. Mokuba's making sure of that. He has been to see Yugi several times. The first time, he snuck in when Téa went to visit."

"Really? Hmmm, someone's been keeping secrets from me." Seto was amused.

Tony laughed and got up. "Well, time to get back to work." He left Seto's office and went back down to the basement.

Seto reached over and called his brother. "So, how's Yugi?"

There was silence on the other end for a second or two. "He's doing better. He decided to go to school, so I guess that is a step in the right direction. Who told on me?"

"Doesn't matter. I wish _you_ had told me though. You don't need to keep secrets from me."

"I know. Sorry, Seto."

"Don't worry about it. See you tonight."


	12. Chapter 13

_Reviews and critiques are welcome as to my writing skill. Pot shots at Christianity or any religion are not welcome at all. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrights, trademarks or registry in Yu-Gi-Oh. Wish I did! _

13

As the season changed into the coolness of fall, Kirii and Tony planned their last get together before winter hit. The back yard was full of kids: "punk" kids from Tony's street outreach program, sick and dying kids from the ward David had come from and which Kirii visited often, kids from the local orphanage which Mokuba invited, Yugi's gang (Téa was wearing one of the 5 beaded bracelets) and others all showed up. Tables and chairs were scattered here and there across the large lawn. It was a time of fun, games, discovery, learning and appreciating what really mattered.

It was also the first time Seto and Yugi had had a chance to talk since "The Incident" as it had come to be called. They had chosen some chairs apart from the main group, so they had a little privacy.

"So, how did you destroy them?" Yugi asked. Seto understood Yugi was talking about the Millennium Items, which he had sent to Seto through Mokuba.

"It was quite easy actually. Melted them into blobs of gold and then let them cool. The pieces were then divided amongst Krii, Tony and myself. No one knows that the others did to get rid of them. Funny thing though …"

"What?"

"I got a visit from a strange man in a turban. He was in my office when I returned from meeting with Tony and Kirii. How he got in there was a mystery."

"Hmmm. Sounds like Shadi paid you a visit. I was wondering if he was going to show up."

"I must say he was not happy." Seto related their encounter.

_Do you have any idea what you have done? _

_- Yugi has been set free from his bondage as the "Chosen One"._

_Now the Pharaoh will not be able to return to rule and save this world from evil._

_- It's not his job to save and rule the world. That position already belongs to Jesus._

"Did he try to enter your soul with the Millennium Key or judge you with his Millennium Scales?"

"Both. He tried the scales first."

_You have done a great evil and I will use the scales to judge your actions._

_- The cost for my evil has been paid by the blood of Jesus. I am no longer guilty._

Shadi ignored his comment. _I will ask you questions and your answers will determine your judgment._

_- I will not answer. These scales have no power over me. I answer only to my Lord._

"He asked question after question which I did not answer. The scales never moved. He became frustrated, then curious and tried to use the key."

_I will enter your soul to determine your intentions._

_- I wouldn't do that if I were you. My soul belongs to Jesus and I doubt he would appreciate an intrusion on His turf._

"He tried anyway." Seto shook his head. "Can't say I didn't warn him. As soon as the Key touched me, he stumbled several steps back and looked very shocked. I offered very nicely to destroy the Key and Scales for him." Remembering the look Shadi had given him, Seto laughed, "I guess he wasn't interested because it seemed like I only blinked and he was gone. Too bad. I bet we could have had some very interesting conversations. I am interested about what he saw."

Like in their last private conversation, their attention was caught by music. Kirii, Tony and several others had started playing instruments and two of the "punk" kids (a boy and a girl) sang In A Circle of Friends by Point of Grace (_24, Word Entertainment, 2003)_

Yugi sat in silence for a few minutes. "Are we friends now …" Yugi hesitated, "Seto?"

Seto looked at Yugi's expression: hope, guilt, confusion all mixed together. He smiled kindly at the younger boy, "I considered you my friend as soon as you accepted my challenge at the Regionals. Nothing since then has changed that."

"Even when I …" Seto's expression stopped him.

"It is forgiven, Yugi. It was forgiven as soon as it happened."

Yugi shook his head in wonder, then looked down at his feet, his mind a whirl of conflicting thoughts.

Seto watched his friend struggling. _/What do I say? How can I help him/_

_/leave him to me …/_

Seto gazed around at the throng of kids and noticed Joey and Tristan were in a group of the "punk" kids. Tristan was deep in conversation with a few of them. Joey on the other hand was leaning up against a tree, arms crossed defensively and had his game face on.

_/go to him …/_

He closed his eyes and chuckled silently. _/Tony warned me about this - you learn something about what the Lord expects of you, then almost immediately have to put it into practice./_ He broke into Yugi's contemplation by saying, "If you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do," and then headed over to Joey.

Yugi watched with curiosity as Seto started speaking with Joey. It was fun to watch the different expressions cross Joey's face: wariness, confusion, amazement, amusement and wonder. Tony had come up beside Yugi. "Interesting sight, isn't it?"

"What's going on?"

"If I guess right, Seto is making amends with Joey."

"No way!"

"Way!" Tony laughed. "Seto and I have been doing a Bible study on Matthew 5 and were focusing this week on verses 23-24 'Therefore, if you are offering your gift at the altar and there remember that your brother has something against you, leave your gift there in front of the altar. First go and be reconciled to your brother; then come and offer your gift.' We had a long discussion about it and Joey's name came up. I guess Seto really tore him down anytime he had a chance."

"No kidding!" Yugi agreed, "You had to have been there to believe it."

They watched, Yugi in amazement and Tony in satisfaction, as Seto and Joey parted ways with a handshake.

--

After clean up was finished and they had seen the guests off, Seto, Mokuba, Kirii and Tony sat on the porch enjoying the silence and the sunset.

Seto's mind was full of what changes had happened in the last few months: new friends, new relationship with his brother, new ideas, new attitudes, new emotions and new viewpoints. There were still problems, pains and obstacles to face, but he was looking forward to facing them with his friends, his brother and, especially, his Lord.

END


End file.
